Talk:Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)
Strength I changed his strength level to 50 tons cause thats what it says in my official spider-man encyclopedia. Blackspider 14:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Can someone verify this using the latest handbooks? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Handbooks I will chandedg it because carmage is coming in the sinnister spider-man Height:6'1"-7'4" (Usuelly,6'6") with symbiote Weight:190 lbs-689 lbs (Usuelly,545 lbs) with symbiote Eyes:Green Hair:Red User:Holo78 Talk Carnage returns Carnage is coming back at dark reign for Venom(Mac gargan) user:Holo78 :Where did you read that? How did he survive being torn in half in space? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Removing Deceased I am removing deceased characters from his category section, as he is revealed to be alive. DegradingSeeker 01:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) why is all his carnage information taken away i mean hes gunna be carnage again right Vampirism is carnage vampiric not sure if thats a real word but does him absorbing things blood for more energy is a basic vampire thing and i wanted to know if it should be noted that he seems to be the only symbiote that does this Spdr man (talk) 11:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :That thing of absorbing energy was only used in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series, for two reasons: :* In-story, Carnage was absorbing vital energy from people to empower Dormammu, this ability was given to Cletus by Baron Mordo. :* Reality, due to extreme censure over this time, the creators of this show decided to avoid certain things that couldn't pass censorship, like punching someone in the face, mentioning the word "death" and the appearance of guns (with one exception). If you couldn't make a character say "death" or "die", how could you let Carnage kill people? : So, in conclusion, Carnage from Earth-616 only kills for fun. :--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:04, September 6, 2012 (UTC) so when he ate those cows in usa carnage it was just to increase his size and those symbiotes in planet of the symbiotes i just thought he absorbed there energy and power along with there mass should this be mentioned in his abiletes and can other symbiotes do these tooSpdr man (talk) 19:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :First, could you please use proper grammar? Thanks. Second, the symbiotes can fuse with each other, such as Hybrid, which is the combination of other five symbiotes. :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry never payed that much attention in english class never don't really that good off grammarSpdr man (talk) 19:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) oh and his ability to posses people such as thing wolverine hawkeye and captain america should that be listed as one of his abilitesSpdr man (talk) 19:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's only symbiote replication, he created copies of his own symbiote which where still mentally linked to Cletus. :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 19:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) see I knew he was Vampric http://marvel.wikia.com/File:New_Avengers_Vol_1_2_page_08_Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-616).jpg[[User:Spdr man|Spdr man]] (talk) 18:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :That's just a mistake made by Brian Michael Bendis, the writer of this series, he's pretty much known for not taking to account some details, such as forgetting that Curtis Carr is no longer Chemistro, and other things. :ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 18:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Symbiote Relatives Do the symbiote relatives of Carnage really all belong on the Carnage page? The Next X-Man (talk) 14:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man Poison Merge According to Venomized writer Cullen Bunn (source), Poison Carnage is "still more Cletus than Poison." Does anybody want to weight in before the information about Poison Carnage from the Hive's subpage is merged into this article? --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:10, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :We didn't do that with Poison Deadpool. -- Annabell (talk) 04:16, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::His page does point out his psyche survived, and lists his appearance of death as issue #5 rather than the issue in which he was assimilated. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:22, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Weird, I was under the impression we had agreed to keep them separate, and I know I'm not the only one since that exact conclusion was mentioned to me by another Admin less than an hour ago, but my primary concern is really that either way we be consistent. In specific terms I believe the Wade Wilson (Earth-41715) article should note his death was implied in , since he we didn't track appearances beyond , and the same should be done with Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-41715), which would be consistent with the Carnage III (Klyntar) (Earth-616) article. -- Annabell (talk) 04:48, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::I don't think the Poison entries should be merged into their original selves' pages based on the fact that they are separate entities. As Deadpool himself explains in , Poison Deadpool's still there, but he's supressed. The same can be said about Carnage (his Poison side having probably died with its Queen) and Jean Grey (who was actually the one in supression before taking over and killing her Poison). ::::--TMAO (talk) 05:56, May 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::At this point I feel like Poison Carnage should be treated like Logos (Cosmic Entity) (Earth-616), i.e. a gestalt of Cletus, Carnage III, and the Poison, that's given its own article with the reality designation Earth-616 and tracked separately from the individual components. -- Annabell (talk) 06:04, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Unlike the case of Jean Grey, Poison Deadpool and Carnage technically never actually appeared, since the originals were at all times in control of their bodies. That Deadpool's insanity allowed him to hold off the assimilation could also mean that Poison Deadpool never got to form in the first place. The same can apply to Carnage. ::::::I would also argue against describing them as gestalt characters, since only the physical body of the symbiote and its host are used to form the new creature, not their consciousness. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 06:12, May 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: And even then the host's body is digested, leaving only the symbiote's biomass and the Poison's crystalline exoskeleton. That being said, the Poison inherits the host's memories and certain personality traits - like Poison Spider-Man not being able to attack Spinneret. With Poison Carnage, though, his situation is - as Cullen Bunn put it - unique in that Cletus's consciousness more-or-less survived the process, putting paid to the Resistance Carnage's statement that "that's a ride they wouldn't survive". I wouldn't be opposed to creating "Poison Carnage (Earth-616)" if that's what's decided. Arawn 999 (talk) 06:28, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Current Symbiote Should we add the Carnage III as the current symbiote or former symbiote into the relatives topic, considering it died when they were assimilated, which is favorable to former symbiote, though its biomass its still bonded to him, which is favorable to current symbiote. Luismine23 (talk) 20:59, June 21, 2018‎ (UTC) :If we're voting, mark me down for "(former symbiote, deceased);" as the least speculative option. -- Annabell (talk) 21:07, June 21, 2018 (UTC) ::The way I understand the Poisons' consumption process, the host's body is killed and digested to enable the Poison to permanently bond to the symbiote. This destroys the symbiote's consciousness, but the biomass is still technically alive - just braindead. Arawn 999 (talk) 23:11, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :::Thats exactly what i'm talking about. Cletus' consciousness managed to survive the assimilation because of his insanity, enabling him to control that Poisons' body. That's why i'm confused if we should change to "(former symbiote, deceased);" or keep it the way it is. Luismine23 (talk) 23:21, June 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::We should keep it as "(former symbiote, deceased)" as there's no indication the symbiote's consciousness survived the assimilation like Cletus' did. ::::--TMAO (talk) 23:28, June 21, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Well, the point its the biomass, but if you all agree to change it then i agree too. --Luismine23 (talk) 23:32, June 21, 2018 (UTC)